Ecstacy
by NorthWest9
Summary: Sequel to Trance; "I hate you. I hate you because you had me so convinced that I loved you, and you loved me. And I gave up everything to be with you Embry. I even overlooked the fact you fell in love with my best friend. But I won't stay here and be the stupid little girl that loved to easily anymore. You're just not worth it. You and Sammy, you're just not worth it." EmbryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ecstasy  
Chapter One : The Prologue - Cheers

Chapter Playlist : Irish Celebration - Macklemore

* * *

"Right, ye fekkers... My name, is Lucy O'Tanner, but everyone just calls me Junior. I, am a born and bred Galway girl, who fell in love with a Belfast boy, and yes, I mean you Jim-Boy, _ye bloody tosser..._" the girl smirked off to the side, as if she thought the bar wouldn't be able to hear it. Despite this, everyone laughed at the statement made by the girl who'd taken over the stage and the microphone to make her toast to the 'soon to be' bride and groom. "Who, in fact, fell in love with Samantha O'Callaghan, _ye right bitch,_" she input again as the bar laughed once more at her drunken humor. "but nonetheless, that's a long story for another night, with lots more black stuff... So, ladies and gentlemen of America, and Ireland, and Canada, _God I love Canadians_... and wherever the hell else you came from, to all meet here, in this crowded bar, for a party to celebrate my best friend marrying herself off, I will be yer maid of'onor for this celebratory shite fest, so I'm tellin'ya now... there better be some Jameson at this weddin', and I better have a lot of it if any of you want me to let her walk down the aisle." The heavily accented female voice called over the hum of the crowd as those who were listening burst into fits of laughter and applause. What felt like a lifetime had passed, but in all honestly it'd only been a few months since Paul had proposed. Friends and family had flown in from all over to see Sammy marry off to her one true love, and at the moment they were all huddled iin Jim's bar where Sammy and Paul had had their first date.

"Well... I guess as maid of honor I might as well say something heart-felt... or, uh... something like that..." she sighed sarcastically as she took a shot from a passing waitress' platter of drinks for a booth table and downed the liquid before anyone could even think about stopping her.

"Sammy... I have known you my whole life. And no one here right now knows who _I_ am, so I'll tell you all a little about myself before I embarrass her. I, uh... I grew up in Galway, like I said, born and bred... and I met Sammy in nursery school when I was about t'ree I t'ink. She ate'one o'my crayons, so I cut the end of one o'her pigtails off like the justified little child I was. From then on, we hated each other. But our parents seemed to think we liked one another, and pawned us off on each other when they were busy. I lost my parents when I was about 12, and Sammy's family turned into a second family for me, despite how many times tha'slag put bubble gum in m'hair and pushed me down th'stairs. I was gonna marry Trav, like it or not... and he was gonna love me... like it or not, and she was gonna marry Clint Eastwood." she stated with a laugh as the bar joined her before she began once more. "Sammy taught me the importance of family, and sticking together when the shit hit the fan... which was a hellofalot as you can believe, and that blood, no matter who, or where, or what... will _always_ be thicker than water. And... if Patty were here right now... He'd be wringin' that Paul's neck for even thinkin' about marryin' his sister... but he'd also... he'd also be really proud o'ye love." she smiled as Sammy raised her glass from under Paul's arm and nodded her thanks.

"It really went by so fast..." she started as Sammy watched from a booth in the bar as her long time friend pulled a maid of honor speech from her ass, worthy of a Grammy award. "I mean if ye think, we went from tormenting the boys at school, to beating any of the god damned fekkers that ever tried anythin at the bars back home in minutes it seems. It feels like just yesterday we were makin' blood oaths in that shady treehouse, and promising to move in together when we were finally old enough to get the hell out of that little town, and promising one another that no matter what it would always be us, together forever... Ye know I still remember you punching out th'lil bastard that tried to cop a feel on me when we went to our first school dance. And now, what seemed like the impossible at that time, is just around the corner. And I can'ne deny tis a sight to see darlin'."

"Sammy you have been the stubborn, hot-headed one for as long as I can remember, and I still remember being young and thinking about how we'd never get married because all th'boys had cooties. And now here we are, and here you are, with all these... people..." she smiled. "And it goes without warnin'that yer gonna have yer ups and yer downs... and a hell of a lot of them too. But anyone can see how madly in love with one another ye are. And in all the time I've been able to be a part of yer little life here, even if only a couple of days, I can see plain as day how well yer gonna do here Sam. The people, and the place. It suits you, it suits everything you stand for. Family, and loyalty, and the promise to be forever and always looking out for those you cared about. And despite what yer brothers blatantly believe about the entire ordeal, I know yer not about to give this life up for for anything, or anyone. It's just how you are. You have found yer forever, and it just so happens that it's with Paul, so here is to Samantha O'Callaghan and Paul Lahote, and before I puke from all this sensitive shite, let me leave ye with the Irish blessing yer Da once left to us-" she smiled, raising her glass as the rest of the inhabitants in the bar followed suit, turning to the young couple.

"May God be with you and bless you, may you see your children's children, may your nights be peaceful and your days be happy, may you be poor in misfortunes and rich in blessings, and may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. Cheers darlin'... _gartha_!"

* * *

So this chapter was kind of just an intro to Junior... who, is Embry's imprint.

The story will kind of follow everyone a little bit, but focus on Embry and Junior, because I was debating making Sammy end up with Embry, so when she didn't I figured what better way to make up for it than to make him with someone just as crazy, damaged, and Irish ;)

Hope you all enjoyed!

And remember to Review for updates and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kiss the Bride

Ecstasy  
Chapter Two : Kiss the Bride

Chapter Playlist : 100 Years - Five for Fighting

* * *

MJ3 twilight D - you, my love... are my favorite right now. I mean how many times did I get reviews and PM's for aa sequel, and when I post it... no one reviews to tell me what they thought? I was honestly slightly offended. hahaha. but you came through for me 3... probably the only reason I posted this chapter to be honest. I absolutely adored the review you left on Trance about it, fell in love with the comment you left, and I am soooo pleased you liked Trance. now, as my first review, and my ONLY review so far... I would love to reward you... don't know how just yet... but I will ;) haha. enjoy the update!

* * *

"Ye know… when ye told me ye were gettin' married, I never figured it'd be like this. I kinda assumed ye needed me to be the witness when ye eloped. I didn't know ye'd be havin a cute lil' white weddin' on a beach in a town no one 'ad ever heard of…" Junior smirked as she laid the train out behind Sammy's dress and grinned at the final product of hours of work. Not that she really needed it, Sammy was beautiful enough to walk down the aisle in jeans and a t-shirt and still make the rest of women in the place look under dressed. It was another trait that Lucy'd become accustomed too over time.

"I know… but this really is what I want. It's what Patty, and Ma and Da would have wanted. They would have loved it." she grinned quietly as her life time friend scoffed and went to stand in front of Sammy with a look of disbelief etched into her face.

"Yer not seriously telling me ye went t'rough all this trouble to make them happy did ye? Because weddin' or not I swear I'll clatter ye m'self if that's true." she smirked as Sammy laughed and shook her head, turning back to the mirror to fix her train.

"'course not." she smiled. "I did it fer the booze and the presents." she winked as Junior and Sammy both shared a laugh when someone called for their attention by a knock on the door outside of the room.

"Samantha, tell me yer finally ready darlin', they're starting the ceremony soon love." Trav's welcomed voice called out as Sammy and Junior both grinned and chuckled when he stepped in dressed in a flattering tux.

"Travis O'Callaghan… aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Junior grinned as she stepped forwards and Trav smirked and brought her in for a hug as he pressed his lips to her cheek before holding her back at an arm's length to take a good look at the red-headed girl.

"Damn Luce… I'm gonna have to reconsider that marriage offer looking at you now. Yer a beaut darlin'." he winked as she swatted his hands off and fixed her hair and adjusted her dress only just.

"Please love… get in line." she smirked and laughed as Liam and the rest of the boys managed to sneak into the prep room after Trav.

"What, did ye invite the entire fekkin' weddin in here Trav?" Sammy laughed as he stepped forwards and pulled his sister in for a hug as the boys all had a chance to wrap their arms around their baby sister before she married off to another man.

"Just let them say their finals…" Trav smirked as all the boys grinned at the soon to be bride.

"Ye look beautiful Sammy… yer gonna make that feller out there one lucky shite." Micheal grinned as Justin nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Romeo's, get yer arses out there and take yer seats before I stick 'em where the sun don't shine." Junior called out after a minute as the boys all grumbled and bid their last goodbye before walking out to take their seats in along with the others in the crowd of people.

It wasn't as big a gathering as Sam and Emily's was… but Sammy knew the size her of wedding was just right for her and Paul.

It had turned out to be a beautiful setting for weather, just like Emily's, the God's had favoured the wedding party that day and rather than warm weather and a bright sun, had graced the wedding party with light flurries that made the entire event come alive in the winter. They were getting married in a golf and country club redecorated for the event, in front of their closest friends and family, and then finally celebrating in the main room until the sun rose again the next day.

Now, all they had to do was say their vows.

Suddenly, Sammy's dress felt a little too tight.

"Trav… are ye sure I'm makin' the right decision? I mean we don't exactly have the best track record, and what if this doesn't work, and-"

"Sammy…" Trav cut her off as her slightly fearful eyes met his calm and collected ones. When she finally caught onto the smile gracing his lips, her fear lessened, but the doubt still struck her hard as she tried to catch her breath and calm the rest of her nerves. Junior watched from the other side of the tent as she smiled at the two.

Trav and Sammy had always been tight… they were the epitome of a perfect brother and sister duo. Sure, their methods were different, and they'd been through more as a pair then anyone she'd ever met. But Sammy would take a bullet for Trav any day of the week, and there was no doubt that he'd do the same for her. They'd had each others' backs through thick and thin, and Junior envied their relationship. So as Sammy looked into Trav's eyes for guidance, she knew that Trav would make all that doubt go away in only a few words, and a simple look. It was just how the two worked.

"You love him Sammy… and he loves you, so what are you questioning? If he can even put up with you for a day, let alone the rest of his life… then he's worth keeping around." Trav grinned as Sammy laughed and shook her head. "I know it's not easy. This is everything changing. This is going from being on your own, doing whatever you want, whenever you want, to suddenly having someone else to take into consideration twenty-four seven. I know your scared, I know your doubtful… but if you think you can wake up tomorrow and not regret walking out on this wedding, then by all means go for it. But if not… than you have to know you're making the right decision. And that's all there is to it." he offered as Sammy nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek as she cursed and wiped it away as quickly as it came.

"And if Junior… who is like the anti-christ on behalf of commitment, and marriage, and love, is willing to let you walk down the aisle with him… then I think you're making the right choice." he smiled as she grinned and reached out for Lucy, who was only a few feet away by now, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you so much." she whispered as Junior laughed and patted her back. "For everything…"

"Ye know I'd do anythin' fer ye darlin'…" she replied with a smile as a knock sounded on the door and Emily stepped into the room.

"They're ready for you now Sammy." she smiled as Junior winked at Sammy before following Emily out to where the other bridesmaids, flower girl, and ring bearer were waiting.

The music started as the girls lined up with their respected matches for groomsmen before walking in.

Somehow, Junior had been matched up with Embry… the very same gentleman she'd been avoiding all this time after slipping and landing in his arms at Sammy's supposed bachelorette party. Something had changed that day, like something in Junior had shifted after looking into his eyes, and she hated how much it made her question her beliefs in life and love.

So like a mature adult, her reasonable solution to the problem was just to avoid him all together.

And it'd worked until now.

"You ready?" he asked in a deep voice that Junior practically melted after hearing as she nodded, but kept her eyes faced straight forward, staring at the alter they'd soon be approaching.

Offering his arm out, Junior reluctantly took his arm as she gasped at the shock that ran through her after her hand accidentally came into contact with his. It was a mix between pleasure in pain as his eyes snapped to her's while she got lost in his gaze until someone called them to attention.

Reluctantly, and wearily… she placed her arm back in his as she tried to ignore the goosebumps that arose on her skin after touching his hand while she tried to avoid anymore contact with her skin.

When they finally made it to the front of the room, she winked at Paul who grinned as her and took her place closest to where Sammy would be standing when she said her vows.

After the wedding party had entered, Junior watched the door as the music started and everyone rose from their seats, turning to watch Sammy step into the room looking more beautiful than a Goddess herself ever dreamed. Junior's eyes… though temped to watch the beautiful woman walk towards her, turned to Paul, who looked as if he'd seen the light for the first time in his life. When they were satisfied with his expression, her gaze naturally found Embry as he smiled at her best friend walking into the room.

Searching his eyes, Junior lost her breath as she regretfully saw the same emotion fill his eyes that she'd seen on hundreds before him.

Love…

He was in love with her best friend.

Her best friend that was getting married to one of his friends.

Sadness pooled in her heart for some unknown reason as she watched his admirable gaze follow Sammy to the altar. At a loss as to why she felt so effected by his affection towards her best friend, Junior tore her gaze from Embry to look between the two soon-to-be-married's. She smiled at the adoration in both their eyes, and winked at Trav as he grinned at her while Sammy handed her bridal bouquet to her hands with a genuine smile on her pretty face.

As the ceremony began, Junior watched the two as she could practically feel the emotion coursing between the two, and when it finally came time for them to recite their vows for one another, it surprised everyone_ but_ Junior when they found out Sammy and Paul had written their own vows and wished to recite them in their ceremony.

"Paul, I never believed in true love until I met you. I had had my fair share of heart breaks to last me a life time, and I had assumed that I would never find someone to feel about me the way I feel about you now. You are my life. You're the reason I look forward to waking up in the mornings, and I promise to love you through thick and thin. I also promise to make you breakfast, seeing as how your only really capable of burnt toast, to accept the fact that sometime's I'm going to have to let you win when we bowl together, and to try and not laugh when you think you can teach me how to play pool better than I already can." she grinned and chuckled slightly as tears of happiness escaped her eyes only just. "I know this life isn't easy, and that it's never going to be… but if you can love me for who I am, the way I love you, I promise that everyday will be worth it." she finished as Paul smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Sammy, I always wanted love. I've dreamed about finding that special someone ever since I can remember, and now I know I've found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." he smiled as she grinned and laughed slightly. "I love you, and I promise _you_, that you will never find another person to love you more than I will. I promise to hold you after the massive hangovers you always manage to get yourself into, and to kill all the spiders in the house… no matter how small." he grinned as the crowd laughed. "I promise to love you more everyday than I do the day before, and to kiss you every time like it's the last time I'll ever get too. I promise to make this love eternal, and swear that no one will ever love you any more than I do." he grinned as the person certifying the wedding nodded and grinned at the two.

"Do you, Samantha O'Callaghan, take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have a to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Paul Lahote, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington. I know pronounce you man and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

really guys? I post a sequel... and only ONE review? I'm hurt.

Happy SuperBowl day to my American readers... let's go Bronco's!


End file.
